Broken Men and Heartaches
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Akemi continues to struggle with changes in her world. (follows the end of the manga)


He was not what her parents wanted. He shouldn't be what she wanted. Once she had caught a girl coming from his residence. Jealousy had overtaken her, and in that moment Akemi had been enraged. Then she had burst through his doors and tossed him around until he had pinned her underneath him. She had glared until she dissolved into a fit of sobs. The indifference in his expression hardened until he snatched away. Her hands covered her face. The sound of cupboard closing and things being placed on a table comforted her. She was more than that. Her parents were saviors of the world. She was an anomaly. An anomaly should be worshiped and not destroyed. She inhaled deeply and sat up straight. That was the last time. A lump rose in her throat as she stared straight ahead and reached for the door.

"Stay," he said in a whisper. When she ignored him and opened the door, he grabbed her wrist and slammed the door shut. She looked at him as if she was gazing at something beyond him.

Maybe she was gazing at all the time she had spent worshipping him and bragging about him to her friend. She had even convinced Renji that he wasn't a bad person. She sighed and moved to open the door again. His grip on her wrist tightened. Her gaze moved from his face down to his hand. She could probably kill him, and no one would know. He pressed her against the wall. She could feel the heat from his body through the kimono he wore. His lips were close enough for her to smell the scent of sake. A butterfly fluttered in her stomach as he leaned closer. "Stay." He was so close that his lips brushed hers when he had spoken.

She was weak. Many years before, Renji had told her so. She had been sitting in the closet of the room her parents had given him. He didn't speak to her, but he had known she was there. She had slid the door open slightly and told him about her relationship with Toshirou. Renji had not known who she was, but he had listened to her story. At the end he had said, "you're weak, and Hitsugaya-sama will never reciprocate your feelings." She had slid the closet door closed and sat there until her father left. Renji eventually left the room to train, and Akemi had sneaked back to her room, where her heart had felt like it was made of lead. Her father had been sitting in the corner of her room with his arms crossed. She sat in front of him and cried. He had gently placed his hat on her head and sighed.

Akemi sighed as hot kisses moved down her skin and stopped between her thighs. Her left leg was draped over his shoulder. What would her emotions become if she continued to allow every man she was in love with ruin her in that way. Her mother had been with her father for hundreds of years. She had given up everything she had for him. Akemi inhaled sharply and looked down at the mass of tangled black hair between her thighs. She had loved him for so many years. His hands moved up her thighs and over the smooth skin of her abdomen until they reached her breast. She arched her back towards him and fought back a wave of tears. He traced another train of tear towards her breast, where he took her hardened right nipple into his mouth and thrust into her all at once. It was worth it. He moved slowly and thrust as if this was one of those times he wanted to remind her what she was leaving. Her fingers dug into his hair until her nails reached his scalp. He gripped her thighs and thrust into her faster; his mouth found hers. She could taste herself and the lingering bitterness of sake. Her body was overcome with pleasure that made her weak. She was lying on her tummy on his futon when her mind came back to reality. He thrust into her with so much self control and skill that she wanted to burst into a pile of bubbles.

If nothing else was true, he knew her body. His hands were plants on the futon and he worked harder, drawing moans from her each time he was completely inside her. She gripped the blanket underneath her and tried to fight the urge to thrust back against him. There was so much that he disliked now. So much that had changed. She felt his weight on her as he paused, probably a moment of reflection for some death he had witnessed in battle. It was. His thrusts were angrier and made Akemi bury her face in the blanket. The muscles in the lower part of her body tightened, and she cried out. He grunted; that's what he did when he was close to finishing nowadays. He thrust into her one last time and pulled away. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling with his chest rising and falling quickly. She cringed as she pulled her pants back on and adjusted her shirt. She forced a smile and moved quickly enough to dodge his hand. She put her hair up into a sloppy bun and darted out the door quickly. So many broken men around her, and it was giving her all the head and heart aches she could handle.


End file.
